Generally, when cleaning the floor of house or office through the use of wet floorcloth, a conventional art cleaning method using the wet floorcloth largely depends on user's physical works. If the user tries to clean the floor with a conventional art cleaning apparatus using the wet floorcloth, the user has to apply a large physical force so as to reciprocate the conventional art cleaning apparatus using the wet floorcloth. Thus, if taking a long period of time to clean the floor with the conventional art cleaning apparatus, the user feels physical fatigue and the cleaning efficiency also becomes lowered.
Especially, if cleaning a tiled bathroom or veranda floor through the use of conventional art apparatus, it may cause an excessively heavy work for the user since the user repeatedly rubs the floor with a brush being pressed down on the floor by applying a physical force thereto, so as to remove stubborn dirt from the tiled bathroom or veranda floor.
In the meantime, there is a recent development of steam cleaner especially suitable for cleaning the floor. However, if the steam cleaner driven by an electric power is used for the tiled bathroom or veranda floor, an electric leakage or shock may occur. Also, this steam cleaner requires a user's heavy work to repeatedly rub the floor.
In order to overcome this problem of the steam cleaner, wheels are additionally provided in the bottom of steam cleaner so as to minimize a frictional force between the floor and the steam cleaner. However, in consideration of the fact that the dirt is removed from the floor by the frictional force between the floor and the steam cleaner, the minimized frictional force therebetween may cause the deterioration of cleaning efficiency.